More Than Strangers
by yeetdontlookatthis
Summary: The known "straight" Blaine and his friends are one of the most popular groups in the whole school. The summer time rolls around. While Blaine and his friends are invited to a "little" party Blaine stumbles upon a schoolmate he soon learns the name to; Kurt. This small meeting would have changed both Blaine and Kurt's life forever.


Prologue:

The crowd screams and claps loudly. Kurt takes his final bow for his last performance as a Junior. The curtain closes slowly, the crowd also slowly disappears behind it.

The cast of the musical hovers into a circle with the lights still on them and cheers happier than ever. Illuminating the room with joy.

But as the lights slowly fade out and becomes darker, it leads into a very unexpected and different summer.

Chapter 1: Party Games

Blaine walks into a cafe called 'Diners Delight' it was a new cafe that was open 24/7, aka the perfect place to hang out with friends.

"Blaine and Friends" as people call them. The only respected friend group that has more than jocks and cheerleaders. It Was Blaine's second family and closest friends.

"Hey! Anderson stop staring into a random space and come sit with us." Yells Paris with a cup of tea already in her hands.

"I'm sorry it's literally, what 10:56 right now" Reply's Blaine a very soft voice, almost to a whisper but as the cafe is not alive, it is fine to hear him.

"Well stop sleeping on us and get your butt over here." Says Austin imitating Blaine's soft voice but his voice slowly getting louder as the sentence gets longer.

Blaine somberly walks over to the same booth they always sit at; in the furthest corner possible. They all seem very tired but they always promise to hang out at night at least once a week.

Paris always looking ecstatic as ever (some people say that the tea she drinks makes her always stay awake) makes a soft but also loud taps with her fingers on the table, as that's the only thing that keeps her sane.

"So friendly foes, as the second social butterfly of this lonesome group" Says Paris looking directly at Blaine, and with the other two guys confused as ever. "Anyways... Marla... Marie invited 'Blaine and Friends' to this little party tomorrow. Any type of clique will be there, so you guys could find your soon to be 'boos' there."

"Stop being such a charmer Gonzalez." Yawns Austin.

"Same to you _Clemens_." Paris snaps back.

Blaine obviously was out of it and spaced out when Paris was saying anything but all he heard was: party and Austin and Paris flirting with each other once again. Well it's more like Austin flirting with Autumn but besides the point.

"So are we going?" Says Paris snapping Blaine out of his daydreaming.

"Yeah sure, why not." Replies Blaine without even thinking.

"Well thanks Anderson, now we all have to go." Ronald liked to be called Ronny, was not really a party goer but he would take any chance to hang out with his buddies.

"I'll go tell Marla that we're all coming!" Claps Paris still with the biggest energy ever.

...

Kurt is one of the most known theater kids of most of McKinley. Besides Rachel, he was mainly in the spotlight.

Kurt was seated in the back stage spraying some hairspray on, because little isn't too much in his books. He was in the back of the theater at McKinley, waiting for Rachel or at least someone to burst in the door.

Soon enough someone did come into Kurt's room, Rachel. Kurt wasn't very surprised, and Rachel was too busy doing vocal warm ups.

"Rachel calm down, everyone here knows that you are going to get the lead role."

"Well Kurt, you never know when you need it the most." Says Rachel brushing her hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

"There has to be a reason for you to barge into this specific dressing room."

"Wow you figured it out, there is something I'd like to say."

Kurt loves Rachel, she's his ride or die. But sometimes Kurt can't stand Rachel because of how secretive she is or how transparent she is. It's always complicated when it comes to Rachel. But she's one of a kind. That's what they all say.

"So what do you want to say?"

"Well you know Marie?"

"Yes Rachel, she's literally your understudy for like... everything."

"Well she invited almost every clique to this party tonight."

"And why would she want us to be there?"

"Oh cmon, she probably wants to be the queen of this school."

"Then why would you be going to this party?"

"Let's just say I have to watch my competition." Rachel put on the biggest sly face ever.

"Ok Berry." Sighs Kurt while Rachel is already out the door.

You know those times when Rachel confuses Kurt the most? Yeah... these are the times.

...

Even as much of a social butterfly Blaine is, he isn't really much of a party animal. Blaine often likes hanging out with just his little group and some close friends but he doesn't like to be in giant groups of people. But he definitely was not thinking when he said they could go to the party.

Paris is a joy to be around, but she can be too energetic for Blaine, Austin and Ronny's liking. People often call her the "child" of the group, but Blaine deep down know that there's something more going on in her mind but he doesn't have the guts to say anything.

While Blaine was spacing out, and over thinking, friends, sports, girls, mostly girls. But he was quickly interrupted by the 'Blaine and Friends' group-chat, spamming as usual.

**Is everyone ready? I'll be picking you guys up in like 10, 15 minutes **

**\- Paris**

**Yeah I've been ready for hours. Because this isn't some stupid social event Ari, this is just some summer party - Ronny **

**Dang dude why are you such a downer. Sure it's a party but you don't have to go if you're this anti-social - Austin**

**I'm only going because I know I'll regret not going, because I don't want to be missing the fun that you guys have - Ronny**

**Guys calm down, it's a simple little party and we can leave if everyone is tired of it - Paris **

**Does anyone even know if Blaine is coming to the party? He normally would never come to big types of parties - Austin**

**I'm here man - B**

**Ouch... well I'm gonna be at your guys' houses soon so tell your parents that you're just going to go hang out with the group - Paris **

**Got it - Austin**

**Done - Ronny**

**See ya - B**

...

Kurt and Rachel and the rest of the theatre kids were put to set up the whole place. The drinks, games, chairs at least everything while the host of the party was waiting for the first few guests to come.

"I can't believe we're even setting this up," Rachel nags. "This is her party she should be doing this."

"Rachel be quiet, there are other people here." Kurt Shushes.

"Ughhhh."

...

Blaine was already tired of looking at his phone, with Paris humming Home, and Austin and Ronny are screaming at the lungs for whatever game their playing.

"Hey Ari do you know how far away we are?"

"You're in luck Anderson we just got here, so Austin, Ronny be quiet because you guys aren't playing that game in there."

"Fineeee Mom." Says Austin turning off his phone and opening the car door; with Paris rolling her eyes in my most exaggerated way.

The whole group walks in one square with Blaine and Paris in the front. Blaine never really thought his and friends and him would be invited to a party. To the surprise of Blaine, Ms. Marie "Marla" Heights was standing right in front of the door with the shortest crop top ever and almost as small jean shorts.

"Hello chums, welcome to my extraordinary party! All the rooms are open except rooms with red paper over it, aka my parent's rooms."

Blaine just smirked putting his hands in his pocket while Marla gave Blaine a very flirtatious smile and wink. Did my crush since middle school just wink at me? Blaine never thought that maybe this moment could make his middle school dreams come true.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine? Let's go in."

Without a second going by Blaine was grabbed by the arm and was being (lightly) dragged inside the house.

"I thought you said this was a little party."

Blaine had saw almost everyone from the whole school at this party. And people were still coming into the place.

"Oh you know... I wanted to make this party extra special, mainly for you." Marla makes one of the most sexual whispers ever, making Blaine fairly surprised. Marla was known for being very innocent but either she's already tipsy or she has a grand plan in mind.

...

Kurt was just sitting with Rachel and she was already slightly drunk and jumping up and down to the music and screaming at the top of her lungs to the music.

Quinn and Santana ended up tagging along with the theatre kids because they always seem to be early. But Kurt had no clue where they were, either in the crowd or somewhere making out.

Kurt was not a huge person on parties, he'd rather be in bed sleeping, eating or watching The Sound of Music. But today he wanted to just try it out. But so far it wasn't working out.

Kurt spotted the 'Blaine and Friends' group, he didn't really care about them but that Paris girl's outfit is amazing.

The whole room had shifted when they arrived, well mostly when Blaine and Autumn arrived. They were two of the most popular people in the whole school, it was crazy how they could change everything. But soon brought people went back to whatever they were doing.

"Ohh, someone's got a crush on

Mr. Blaine." Rachel could barely stand still than to even talk in general.

"I don't Rachel and anyway him and Marla seem to be hitting it off anyway."

"Excuses excuses excuses."

...

"Gonzalez are you not gonna have a drink?"

"Sorry Austin but I'd rather not, because if we all get caught I won't take the fall."

"I haven't drank that much and I'm doing fine."

"You sure about that?"

"C'mon guys we all know how this was going to turn out. You two are the buzz kills and Blaine and I are just watching you two ramble forever."

"Ronny's not wrong." Blaine says while fist bumping Ronny.

"But why are so many people staring at us? Sorry Austin and Ronny but I seems to be that people are just looking at Blaine and I."

"What do you expect, you two are like the most popular kids in school."

"Okay Ronny I don't think we're that popular. C'mon you've got..." Blaine was looking around the party to see any other popular kids. He saw the theater kids, one was a kid he had definitely seen him in the halls but he couldn't put a name to him. But he spotted one person he was familiar with. "Oh Rachel Berry. She's super popular, gets all the lead roles and all that jazz."

"I don't know if you even know this Blaine but you just made a theater reference."

Ronny was just swirling the top of his drink, not really wanting anymore of it.

"Well thanks Ronny for letting me know. I'm just too tired for this mess."

"I could just drive you home if you guys are literally already tired of this."

Before any of them could leave everyone heard a huge door close and a click! of a lock.

"Ok everyone! We are going to play a game of Truth or Dare? Or the choice of Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Marla was yelling at the top of her lungs trying to be louder then the actual yelling happening even though the music was off. "Now everyone! Come to the middle of the room!"

Everyone made one big circle. Blaine not even sure how that is even possible. Marla explained the rules to the game. She spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on can either choose to do Truth or Dare, or 7 minutes in heaven, then you spin it again to see who would ask the question or go into the closest with you. She called it Party Games because it was most partying games in one.

After Marla was done explaining and everyone was already over it, she spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. It made its sway around twice before landing on Rachel Berry.

"Ohhh Rachel."

"Well I guess I'll do truth or dare."

The bottle spun around less this time and ended up landing on Blaine.

"Okay Rachel. Truth or Dare?"

"Easy, Truth." The room was very focused on Rachel and Blaine. Everyone knew Blaine was very specific when it comes to questions.

"So Rachel. Have you ever kissed more than 5 different people of the opposite gender?"

"... No comment."

The whole room was full of shocked faces, ohs, and clapping. But now it was Blaine's turn to spin.

He spun the bottle, not really expected anything special to happen, this was a game of Party Games. He decided to do Seven Minutes in Heaven because why not.

The bottle (once again) spun around a couple of times before landing in between, the kid he couldn't put a name to. But many people were saying "Hummel" or just "Kurt." Kurt Hummel. But it also was next to Marie Heights.

"Well look at that." Marie had moved the bottle so it was fully facing her. "Looks like it's pointing at me."

"Oh c'mon Marla that was clearly on Hummel."

"And is this your party? You don't have control over anything."

Paris had never rolled her eyes more. "Don't even get me started Marla."

"You literally have been jealous of me since middle school Paris, the day you walked into that stupid middle school you were jealous."

"Oh c'mon I didn't even know your name until yo-"

"Marie, Ari. This is a stupid little game let hobbit go into the closest with Marie if he wants the bottle 'pointed at her.'" Santana had inserted herself when she had her arm around Quinn.

"Ok then. I'll just leave if I'm such a problem."

"One more thing before Blaine and I go, we all know you have a crush on Blaine. It's so noticeable that you protect him like a baby even though you're immature, rude, loud, and the ugliest person in this whole world." Marie was flaming by now and was pointing her finger right at Paris.

The whole room silenced themselves from going to 'oos' and 'ROASTED'. It was nothing, just Marie and Paris standing up with multiple shocked faces.

"Ok then, have a fun rendezvous Blaine and Marla. I'll just go."

"Don't do this Ari." Blaine had whispered.

"This was a mistake Blaine. I'm sorry but I-I-I just can't." Blaine could hear the pain in her voice as she pulled away from Blaine when he grabbed her arm.

"Yeah get your stuff and leave."

"You know Marla, there is one thing I have that you don't. Respect."

Marie had tried to trip Paris but Paris is a very self aware person, definitely when mad.

"Try me." Paris had looked directly into Marie's eyes and Marie was scared when Paris had just looked at her and jumped at her just to scare her.

"Rude much."

"Bye everyone, don't get anyone pregnant, I'm looking at you man." Paris had pointed directly at Austin and closed the door with a loud shut.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody saw that coming. They thought that their feud was put aside in the eighth grade.

"So, because it landed right next to Kurt, he'll time it on his phone for seven minutes while Blaine and I go in there."

Blaine was honestly done with this but Marie seemed to look like she wasn't even harmed.

Blaine and Marie were soon in this small closet where Blaine and Marie were just circling around the room with one small light.

"So I guess we have to ask questions because this is a game."

"Sure, uhh. Why'd you do that?"

"Do what."

"Why'd you have to yell at Ari."

"She literally yelled at me first." Now they both were standing on opposite sides of the room with Marie just playing with some old clothes.

"But you always roll your eyes or something, but this time the tables were turned and you were fighting."

"I'm just done with her she's always been at my neck."

"Actually, you've always been at her neck. But she actually was excited to be here and talk to everyone and you had to ruin that."

"She's just an ignorant child." Marie said under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's my turn to ask." Marie was now looking at Blaine while Blaine had to interest in being here.

"Do you think that Paris actually likes you?"

"That's a funny question," Blaine chuckles. "I mean she's probably had a crush on me, I mean I've definitely had one on her. She was the 'it' girl in middle school." Marie rolled her eyes at the statement. "But now we are like brother and sister and we're inseparable, she knows that, I know that. So don't be putting fake facts around because we've talked about it and don't need to redo history."

"Wow. I didn't need to know that much. But your such a charmer, so it's fine."

"Marie I don't want to flirt right now, you just kicked my best friend out of this party I didn't even want to go to."

Marie and Blaine were right next to each other before they heard a know and Kurt saying "The seven minutes are over."

Blaine finally was out of that closest, it was a really humid place because it did have a lot of clothes.

Blaine found Austin making out with a random girl Blaine had seen at least once in the hallway and Ronny didn't even look like he was in the head space.

"Hey Ronny wake up we're going."

"Wha-What?"

"Let's go. This party is stupid."

"Oh sure, lemme just try to get Austin."

"Yeah thanks." After Ronny walked over to Austin to try to get him to leave with him. Blaine felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned and found the tall, blue and green eyed teen who's name he still couldn't remember.

"Hey." The blue eyed teen had chuckled.

"Hey, I may not be smart but I do know you wouldn't just come over here."

"Well my friend Rachel over there." The boy had pointed to a girl that was dancing like crazy and yelling at the top of her lungs. "Wanted me to come over here because she said that you looked 'sober' so I should talk to you. Which I doubt you are."

"Wow, I'm actually sober. I didn't know that people thought I was drunk."

"Oh no, it just seems like you would be a person to drink, since you are very... social? And I thought Paris was definitely drunk but people said she was sober."

"Yeah she was very much sober but Marie and Paris were always at a feud since middle school."

"Definitely."

"... hey, could I have your number because we're probably going to be seeing each other at other parties."

"Uh sure, but I'm not really a party person so you might not see me often."

"Well then I can text you about how crazy these parties are."

"Sure, but I heard you aren't much of a party person either."

"Well uhh."

"Kurt."

"Well Kurt, I love Paris and she likes to be around people she comfortable around so she'll probably drag us along." Blaine had looked at his phone when it had Kurt in his contact info and just a photo Kurt took when they were talking. Blaine chuckled and never knew of how beautiful Kurt's eyes were.

Blaine looked over at Austin and Ronny and they seemed to be ready to go.

"Well I've got ta go. My friends are waiting for me to leave."

"Yeah, have a safe ride!"

"Thanks."

Kurt ran over to Rachel and Rachel was yelling to Kurt but he couldn't hear anything but he knew Rachel was smiling so much that he was talking to the Blaine Anderson.

Blaine, Ronny, and Austin weren't sure if Paris was still going to drive them home or they would have to walk home. But there her car was she was waiting for the group to finish.

"You guys have fun?" Said Paris with a charming smile

"I mean Austin was making out with this random girl." Yelled Paris

"Dang Clemens never knew you could even get a girl. But how about you Anderson?"

"She was a jerk." Blaine had his arms crossed.

"Am I surprised?" Paris was still as smiley as ever.

At the end of the day 'Blaine and Friends' were still their bubbly group of people and whatever was happening behind them was the last thing he was thinking about because he was laughing out of control because of the loud small talk of all of his closest friends.


End file.
